


Fixation

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [39]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Human!Nines, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Shower Sex, android!gavin, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Nines has been craving a good, hard fucking for ages now. He just wished he hadn't made his own worst cockblock in the process of pursuing one.





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely @vapedrone on twitter hit me up for some lovely reverse au and was kind enough to let me use my own personal ideas for it! Nines is a human hacker who was caught illegally inciting pseudo-deviancy viruses into a GV500 model android. Given the current onslaught of deviant androids roaming around, the DPD decided to take Nines on as a criminal informant instead of sending him off to prison, using him and his skills to track down the source of the deviancy. But, given the unique nature of his coding and the -ahem- rather personal reason why Nines chose to jailbreak a GV500, he was permitted to keep Gavin as a source/reference for the coding. hope yall enjoy!

It was late when Nines finally stumbled up to his door, two drinks past tipsy and a handsome stranger against his back rushing him to find his keys a little faster.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he muttered, stabbing the keys into the lock. It’d be easier to concentrate if he didn’t have that wall of muscle shoving him against the door. With the way this guy was acting you’d think he was trying to break it down. Impatient. How fortunate he was that Nines didn’t mind it a bit rough, especially after the shitfest his life had become recently. 

“Come on, baby, hurry up,” the guy slurred, considerably more intoxicated than Nines currently was. He reached his big, rough hands around Nines’s front, fumbling for his belt, his stomach. The scruff on his jaw tickled the back of Nines’s neck as he rubbed against him. “Wanna fuck you already.”

Nines quirked a sly smile. He wanted that too. Hell, that was the whole reason he’d gone out to begin with. It was the  _ only  _ reason he went out anymore. With that damn tracker anklet wrapped around his ankle he’d found he didn’t have much opportunity for a nightlife anymore. There wasn’t a whole lot to be done in his four mile radius to begin with. Just a few fast food places, some rundown shops, and precisely one seedy bar that boasted just enough of his type to make his lonely nights bearable. 

The key slipped into the lock. Nines felt his smile widen just as a wet, sloppy kiss fell on his cheek. He turned his head back just enough to give the man a molten look while he turned the door knob in his hand. The door opened inwards. He led the man inside.  

His shitty DPD-alloted apartment was just as shitty now as it had been when he’d left earlier that evening. The sad, dingy living room with its water-stained ceiling and cracked plaster walls, the old television that was still on playing the nightly news. The only thing of any worth in this place was the high end computer setup on what used to be the kitchen table. Couldn’t hack much without the proper equipment, a thing the DPD had realized quickly enough. And they still wanted him to hack. Into databases and offsite archives, hunting for any information that could explain why androids were deviating sans the sort of tampering Nines had performed on his own. It was a rough gig. They monitored his internet at home and expected him to report into the DPD building every day at eight a.m. lest they sick their officers on him. 

It made finding stress relief hard. 

Hard, but not impossible. 

Nines wrapped a hand around the man’s wrist and tugged him inside, shutting the door behind them with a loud slam. Not really Nines’s style; he preferred to keep a low profile. Right now though? Right now he’d settle for anything so long as it helped him get rid of the tension he’d been carrying ever since the tracker bracelet had locked in place around his ankle. 

“Wow. Nice digs. You said you were police?” A judgemental snort. “Thought they had a good gig compared to the rest of us.”

Nines rolled his eyes, turning around to fold himself into the man’s arms. “Unfortunately the DPD doesn’t pay its informants as well as its officers,” he said quietly, letting out the breath of a sigh when the guy got the message to spin them around and pin him against the closed door. Short at the man was, he had to lean in a bit to reach Nines’s neck with his teeth. But that was alright. Nines liked them on the shorter side. 

“S’alright,” the guy muttered, pressing his thigh between Nines’s legs. With just a few nudges he had Nines hissing, his eyelashes fluttering as his cock was coaxed to hardness. “So long as you have a bed, I think it’ll do.”

Nines blinked slowly, sliding down the door a bit to encourage those teeth to mark his collar bone next. “I think I can arrange that—”

A door opened from the hallway. Loudly. 

“Hey, Nines, you finally back?” a rude voice called out, and from over the man’s shoulder Nines watched a figure emerge from the darkness of the bedroom, LED a bright yellow and face already settling into a scowl as soon as he saw what was waiting for him at the front door. 

The man from the bar broke away from Nines’s neck to look over his shoulder. “The fuck is that?” he muttered, still fondling Nines roughly. “You didn’t say anything ‘bout having a boyfriend.”

The urge to grimace was a hard one to resist.  _ Boyfriend.  _ That was rich. “That’s my android,” Nines said blandly, barely giving the GV500 model a glance. “Just ignore him.” God only knew how much Nines tried to do just that when cooped up in this place with him. 

“Seriously?” Gavin scoffed, walking into the light. His hands were on his hips and his lips curled into a frown, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled to show off the scar that slashed through his nose. A little momento from his days as a labor unit, one of the few he still boasted of. 

Deviancy had given Gavin  _ preferences. _ Unlike a lot of androids Gavin enjoyed having a diverse wardrobe. Tonight he wore a tight sleeveless muscle top, black in color but still slashed through with the glowing blue lines that signified he was an android. Below the shirt he wore a pair of plain gray sweatpants. Nines tore his eyes off Gavin and turned them back towards the human currently shoving his hands up his shirt. Gavin made an angry sound. Of course he wouldn’t be ignored so easily. 

“Just go power down somewhere,” Nines murmured, closing his eyes when ticklish waves of pleasure skittered across his warm skin. The guy— man, Nines probably should have paid more attention to his name—kept trailing his stubbled jaw along his neck, pulling more and more shivers from him with each pass. “We’re just gonna… ahh, right there, mmm.”

The hands gripped his waist tight, tight enough to bruise. Nines flattened his spine against the door and let out a weak whimper, Gavin all but forgotten as the guy did as he was told and forgot the android glowering at them both from across the room. 

“Gonna fuck you, babe,” the guy grunted, pawing messily at Nines’s belt buckle. “Gonna give you what you were beggin’ for back in that ba—”

Whatever he was going to say was promptly cut off with a surprised grunt. Nines tore open his eyes just in time for the man to be torn physically from his person and tossed away. Gavin was at Nines’s side; before he could open his mouth to yell, Nines found himself seized by the arm and jerked away from the door. 

“Get the fuck out,” Gavin growled, eyes spitting poison at the drunk man leaning heavily against their threadbare sofa. His grip on Nines’s wrist was tight. Too tight. “Go on!” he barked, jerking his head towards the landing outside. “I’ll throw you out if you don’t get your drunk ass out of here!”

“Jesus! Fine, fucking shit.” The man picked himself up and shot a nasty glare at Gavin, stumbling his way towards the door. He adjusted himself clumsily through his jeans, muttering under his breath about, “Not a boyfriend— pfft, my fucking ass.” 

“Wait, don’t go,” Nines tried, trying and failing to jerk his hand free from Gavin’s steely grip. He leveled a kick at his android that didn’t do much more than hurt his foot. “Come on, we can still fuck!”

But the guy had already started down the stairs, tossing up his middle finger over his shoulder for good measure. Nines stopped struggling; his shoulders slumped, his entire body sagging under the weight of what was steadily becoming a ruined night. 

Gavin released his wrist, walking forward to close the door. The deadbolt slid into place with a decisive click, punctuated by Gavin’s rough laugh. “There we go, isn’t that better?” He dusted off his hands and cocked his head to the side, taking in Nines from head to toe. “You should stop bringing the riff raff home with you. This place is shitty enough without inviting vermin inside too.”

“Why did you do that.”

Gavin raised a brow. His LED cycled yellow and then went back to blue easily. A scoff sounded, then, “Because. Are you pissed? You look pissed.”

Nines took a step closer, reaching out his hand towards the door. Gavin’s LED flared red. He shot out his hand and caught Nines by the wrist again. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“What am I doing?” Nines jerked his hand back hard enough to send a twinge through his shoulder. It was so easy sometimes to forget just how strong Gavin was. The deviancy virus Nines had exposed him to had given him mannerisms that came off as exceedingly human sometimes, but the strength underlying it all hadn’t disappeared in the slightest. “I’m going to bring back my one-night-stand and get what that name implies.”

“No, you aren’t.” Gavin put himself in front of the door, back against the wood and arms crossed in a position that screamed  _ don’t even try to move me.  _ He looked off at the far wall and drummed his fingers against his thick arm. “It’s a security breach to bring strangers here anyway. So… not happening.” 

Nines bit down on the inside of his cheek. He bit harder, tasting blood. Of course. Part of him wanted to laugh while another part wanted to hammer his fists against Gavin’s chest until he understood just how aggravating he was. This wasn’t  _ fair.  _ He’d been so close. So excruciatingly close to getting what he had wanted, had  _ wanted  _ for weeks now. He narrowed his eyes and tried to make Gavin understand with a look. God knew words wouldn’t do him better. 

“That’s a scary face,” Gavin gave with a huff of a laugh. 

The android wasn’t backing down, still blocking the door and looking… 

A hiss of air cut past Nines’s clenched teeth. He looked towards the hallway and deflated. Gavin looked uncomfortably like the guy who had just left. Like the same guy who had felt him up at that club and whispered in his ear on the dancefloor that he wouldn’t mind “fucking a big bitch like you.” 

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? That ever since he had found this GV500 model on the street he’d been… curious. Obsessed. Those hands, those eyes, the mean way he could curl his lips into a sneer— Nines lifted his head and shot Gavin one last lingering glare, hating how he was still so  _ hard  _ despite the frustration, or perhaps because of it. He’d incited some pseudo-form of deviancy into this android, hoping he’d… That maybe there’d be the chance to…

“I’m going to take a shower,” Nines said woodenly, refusing to let himself finish that thought. “Unless you want to ruin that for me too.” He turned on his heel and stripped off his shirt as he walked, ducking into the hallway before Gavin could do or say anything to make this situation worse. Nines was just going to project some more if he lingered. He threw the shirt at the wall impotently. He’d had enough of that tonight as it was. 

The shower was just as shitty as the living room, made worse by the fact that the lighting here was worse than anywhere else in the apartment. The light above gave off a sickly sort of yellow glare that highlighted the dark circles beneath Nines’s eyes when he chanced a look in the cracked mirror. He scoffed at his reflection and shucked his tight pants, then his boxer briefs too. The cool air stung his overheated skin. He ignored it and the obvious erection hanging between his legs to turn on the ancient shower, letting his angry sigh go unheard beneath the alarming crackle and rattle of the boiler shaking itself to life. 

He didn’t bother to wait for it to heat up; he knew from experience it would take nearly fifteen minutes for that to happen, if it happened at all. He closed his eyes and let out a healthy hiss as the cold water pelted his skin. It was a shock to the system, one that he knew right away wouldn’t be enough to unwind the knot of tension wound tight in the pit of his stomach. It’d been there for days now. He’d gone out with the hope of finding someone to fuck it loose for him. Thanks to Gavin, though, that wasn’t likely to happen. 

Nines wrapped his hand around his cock. He pressed his burning forehead to the cool shower wall, letting the lukewarm water thunder against his back as he stroked once, twice, imagining that this wasn’t his hand but the big, rough one from before. That stubbled jaw, the bulky fit of that stocky chest against his back. A shiver rolled down his spine. His breath came faster, harder. Did he still have his dildo in here? No, he’d taken it into his bedroom the night before last to suction it to the headboard. Fuck. He wanted to be filled. This wasn’t going to cut it, not on a night like this. 

He opened his eyes and let out a haggard sigh. His cock was flushed red, aching and so fucking hard. Just past it he could see his bare feet, then the thick black circle of the anklet resting atop his foot. The tiny little green light on it flickered, winking at him. A reminder that he was on a leash. That  _ this,  _ this fucking bathroom and his hand, were the best he was likely to get until the DPD grew tired of keeping a ne'er-do-well hacker on their leash. 

God. He let his hand fall away from his cock. His fingers curled against the tile weakly, his eyes closing as he tried to keep from crumbling to his knees. He was just so  _ tired.  _ So fucking tired. He only had himself to blame for why he was in this current situation. It didn’t stop him from hating it. From hating every single part of it and himself specifically for being weak enough to lust after an android and give it the self-awareness to cockblock him when he tried to get over it. 

He could remember it with startling clarity, the day he’d been out walking and saw Gavin on the street. The android had been wearing a hardhat and orange vest, working with a jackhammer as he demolished a line of sidewalk while the rest of the construction crew worked around him. A shiver ran down Nines’s spine. His hand slipped off the wall, wrapping around his cock once more. He’d been wearing his headphones at the time, his music blocking out the sound. All he’d heard was his heartbeat pounding along to the music. All he’d felt was heat at the thought of those strong, rugged hands and how they’d feel wrapped around his wrists. 

“Gavin,” he moaned under his breath. “God, please. Fuck.”

What would it feel like, being fucked by an android? He’d never gone to any of those sex clubs before. None of the models there were his type. He wanted… Nines bit down harshly on his lip, thudding his forehead against the shower wall. He stroked harder, faster. He’d hacked Gavin into deviancy and got caught for his efforts; it was just his luck he’d been fucked by the law before he’d managed to entice his android into fucking him first. 

His heart stopped entirely when the sound of the door opening rose above the rattle of the shower. Nines dropped his cock as if it were on fire, pushing off the wall to whirl around just as the curtain was thrown back. For the barest of moments Nines wondered if that guy from the bar had somehow managed to convince Gavin to let him back in. The hope died as swiftly as it had come though. Sharp grey eyes settled on Nines with unspeakable intent. The worst part was how Nines’s body reacted instantly to it. To having Gavin here, looking at him like a piece of meat. 

But that wasn’t right. This wasn’t what they  _ did.  _

“Gavin? What the hell—?!”

A big, strong hand snatched Nines’s wrist before he could grab the towel hanging beside the curtain. Nines let out a choked cry when it was pinned to the wall beside his head, his back meeting the slick, grungy tile with a dull thud. He looked at his android, struggling weakly. Gavin’s hair grew wet, his clothes hanging from his body as the shower fell against his back. 

“Don’t,” Gavin growled.  _ Growled.  _ His eyes were narrowed, his lips curled back in a snarl. “Don’t you dare fucking fight me after that.”

Nines’s heart hammered in his chest. His cheeks colored messily despite himself. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked, keeping his voice low and his tone as firm as he could manage when he wanted nothing more than to tremble. God, he was so hard. He prayed the android wouldn’t notice. 

The hand tightened around his wrist. Nines brought up his other hand to push at Gavin only to have that wrist snatched up next and pinned to the wall too. They framed his face, Gavin’s arms bracketing his head. “Don’t fucking front with me,” his android replied. “Flaunting yourself. Bringing some asshole back here—”

“It’s none of your business what I do,” Nines cut in. He bared his own teeth and struggled harshly, gasping when Gavin just flattened his firm body against him to pin him to the wall like a butterfly against a piece of tackboard. God, it felt good. It felt like everything he’d fantasized it might be, yet somehow better. The hands around his wrists refused to yield; they could break his bones so easily. Why was that thought so arousing? “What do you even want? Get the fuck out of here!”

Gavin put his lips to Nines’s ear. He didn’t breathe but somehow it was still warm. Still so painfully, horrifically warm. “I think we both know that’s not what you want.” 

Nines swallowed hard. “What do you—” 

“I can fuck you better,” the android hissed, punctuating it with a sharp nip to the earlobe. “Better than those  _ animals  _ you keep bringing home. You invited me in here, Nines. You  _ made  _ me so I could fuck you better.”

A weak whimper clawed its way free from Nines’s throat. He couldn’t hide his face so he settled on closing his eyes, shaking pitifully as his android inserted his thigh between his legs. It hit him somewhere below the gut to realize Gavin was mimicking the position he’d found Nines in before, shoved against the door with that stranger against his chest. Gavin’s mouth nipped at his ear, then along his neck. He opened his eyes and tried to come to terms with his fantasy being made real. 

“What do you want?” he made himself ask. It was impossible to keep his hips in check; he was practically rutting against Gavin’s thigh, the rough, wet cotton of his sweatpants providing a beautiful friction that couldn’t be denied. “Gavin… please. You’re an android. You don’t even know—”

Gavin snorted and pulled back, his LED a crystal clear blue that told Nines well enough that his android was having fun. “Don’t even know what? How to fuck you? Nines, come on. What do you think I do when you go out?”

“Wait for me to come back?”

“Fuck, why are you so hot but so  _ stupid?” _ Gavin grumbled, loosening his grip on Nines’s wrists to turn him around, shoving him bodily against the shower wall. Nines tensed; the soaked fabric of Gavin’s shirt pressed against his back, those strong hands leaving his wrists completely to work their way down his body. “Porn is free, idiot. It doesn’t take a fancy model to download some videos. Or, you know, listen through these thin ass walls as you fuck yourself on that toy of yours.”

Nines froze, cheeks burning hot. Gavin let out a mean laugh and put his lips to Nines’s ear. “Did you know I can hear you perfectly from anywhere in this shitty place? Did you think I’d miss the way you choked out my name? How you said it before with that little whimper you do?”

“G-Gavin—”

The chest left Nines’s back. Gavin folded himself onto his knees and rubbed his stubbled cheek against Nines’s bare ass. “Fuck, babe, just like that.”

Nines sagged against the shower wall, shivering too much to feign indifference. Gavin kept running his hands up and down his waist, squeezing his hips and then spreading him wide before he kissed his entrance with tongue. The scrape of his stubble was… God, it was devastating. Nines wrapped his fingers tight around the shower bar in front of him. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had some bar-fuck eat him out like this. Not without him begging for it, bartering it for blow jobs and the like. 

“I can’t keep this up much longer,” he whimpered, his knees and thighs trembling under the strain of staying upright. Nines threw back his head when a hand left his hip to prod at his hole next, stretching him around the tongue that probed deeper to lick inside him. 

It was impossible for Gavin not to have heard him, so Nines assumed that the android just didn’t care. He kept up his licking, his tasting, coating Nines with his thick pseudo-saliva until the flesh between Nines’s legs were somehow wetter than the rest of him still being pelted by the shower head. Nines clutched at the bar and struggled to breathe, his voice pulled out of him in low bursts that fell in time to Gavin’s sucking, licking, and prodding. 

Two fingers joined the writhing tongue before Gavin saw fit to pull away. Nines sagged like a puppet with cut strings, and he might have fallen to the ground completely if Gavin hadn’t stood and wrapped him in his arms. The android reached around him and shut off the water. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom now,” he said, leaving a stinging mark on the nape of Nines’s neck. “Can you walk or do I need to carry you?”

Nines’s cock gave a punishing throb at the notion. Gavin could lift him if he wanted to. Easily. Nines hid his face and let out a shakily breath that sounded like, “Please carry me.”

Gavin laughed lightly against his nape. “As you wish, princess.” 

_ That was a movie reference,  _ the dulled, listless portion of Nines’s brain still capable of rational thought whispered to him. Gavin bent down and hooked his arm under his knees, lifting him into his arms before stepping out of the shower. Nines hid his face in Gavin’s neck. His android—his stupidly  _ sexy  _ android—had eaten his ass after crawling into the shower with him, and then it quoted a dumb, old movie to him before quite literally sweeping him off his feet. 

Sometimes Nines liked his horrible, bad-luck life. Sometimes. 

He didn’t have much time to think on it. The apartment was small and that meant the time it took to go from the bathroom to the bedroom was practically nonexistent. Nines blinked and found himself there. He blinked again and the arms supporting him disappeared entirely as Gavin tossed him onto the bed. 

“Hey!” he grunted, the ancient mattress springs creaking and squeaking worryingly. Nines lifted his head to shout at Gavin. He barely managed a stifled croak before noticing that Gavin had finally deemed it time to strip out of his wet clothes. 

A snort answered him. Gavin’s LED flickered yellow, then bright blue. “Shoulda known this was a good way to shut you up. You’re a lot less preachy when flat on your back,” he muttered as he played with the hem of his tank top. 

Gavin’s clothes hit the floor in a wet, sodden pile. Nines watched intently. He knew what Gavin looked like beneath the clothes; he’d been the one to reprogram him after all. Portions of that had involved delving within his chassis, fussing with his internal components to soft-restart him in order to implement the deviancy virus. Gavin was strong, sturdy. He’d been initially made for hard labor—the kind that gave a human the rugged, weather worn look Nines so adored—and he looked the part. Muscled arms flexed as the undershirt was lost to the pile below. His strong, hairy chest dominated Nines’s focus, at least until the android let out a low, mean sounding laugh. 

“You always stare at me. Did you know that?” Gavin made quick work of his sweatpants, cocking his head as he kicked the folds of wet cotton to the ground. “Every single  _ fucking  _ day. You watch me with those  _ fucking  _ eyes and then leave to go find someone else to fuck you.”

The android wasn’t wearing underwear, which was another reason why Nines was always so pent up around him. Gavin wasn’t small; that was Nines’s fault, really. He’d… His cheeks bled red as he forced himself to look anywhere but at the thick length he’d only seen flaccid before. It wasn’t flaccid now. The exact opposite in fact. 

“Get on your front,” Gavin ordered, his eyes never leaving Nines’s. He stalked forward and put a knee on the mattress, denting it as he climbed into bed with hungry, hungry intent. “I wanna see what you look like waiting for my dick.”

Nines was shocked to find he had blood enough to spare when his face burst into hot flames. He tried to say something, to make words form on his lips. To argue, maybe, that he wasn’t as turned on as he clearly was. That this uppity fucking android had the wrong idea, that he wasn’t as enticing as… as he so clearly was. But… Nines couldn’t. He couldn’t do any of that. He sucked in a breath of air and closed his eyes, rolling onto his stomach with clipped, jerky motions. When he failed to move fast enough, Gavin helped him settle into place by grabbing his hips in his hands and jerking his ass into the air, putting Nines on his hands and knees. 

The prep work was minimal, cursory after what had been done in the shower. Which was fine. Nines had done most of the necessary things before he’d gone out to the bar; he never liked bringing men back to the apartment, so if there was a chance at getting something at the bar itself he tried to make sure he was in a position to take it there. But Gavin still tested him, still pressed his fingers in and worked them around, and of course he knew exactly where Nines kept his lube. The android apparently had a vested interest in Nines’s sexual activities. At least it made this part go faster. 

But then the courtesy was over and Nines was left with the realization of what would come to follow it. Gavin shoved his thighs further apart and jerked him higher, getting him into position. Nines hung his head and tried not to imagine the impressive cock he’d had installed on Gavin before activation. He’d always hoped to get to this point; now that it was finally happening… Well, he just hoped it lived up to his more colorful fantasies. 

“You ready?”

Nines closed his eyes tight and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He nodded his head once. He sucked in a lungful of air when Gavin began to press the head of his cock against his hole. 

Nines pitched forward and fisted his hands in the sheets and pillows, choking on a moan he couldn’t quite swallow down. Gavin’s first thrust went forward—  _ hard.  _ He gripped Nines’s hip and shoulder with bruising strength, starting up a rhythm that was both punishing and overwhelming all at once. Getting fucked by an android was everything Nines had hoped it would be, yet somehow more. Gavin had never done this before; it was abundantly clear, cloyingly obvious, but what he lacked in instinctive skill he made up for in sheer stamina, in his unerring tenacity. 

“Oh, God,  _ f-fuck,” _ Nines whined, bowing his head pitifully. His toes curled. His cock bounced against his stomach with every sharp jolt of pleasure through the base of his spine. Gavin was so heavy against his back, his weight hotter and heavier than any human could ever be. Nines crumbled forward. His chest met the bed. The angle—

“You like that?” Gavin grunted, following the line of his spine to put that damn mouth at Nines’s ear. “You fucking like this? God, you’re so fucking hot inside. So tight.  _ Perfect. _ You’ve never had someone this deep before, have you? Never had someone who could fuck you—” He bucked his hips forward, spearing Nines mercilessly, “—like you fucking deserve. Just me. Just _ me. _ You hear that?”

Nines closed his eyes, clenching his jaw hard. It didn’t manage to smother the sob that tore its way free from him though. Not even close. 

Gavin put more of his weight on Nines’s back. He stopped moving completely. “I said,” he whispered silkily in Nines’s ear, “did you hear that?”

_ “Yessssss,” _ Nines hissed, fighting desperately against the weight holding him down. He clenched down around Gavin’s cock, unsure if the android could even feel it the way a human might. He tried to rock his hips, to get some friction. Sharp teeth closed around his shoulder in retaliation. They closed down  _ hard.  _ Hard enough to bruise. Hard enough to get him clenching even more. 

It was like a seal had been broken. Gavin let out an animalistic groan. He tightened his grip on Nines’s hips, the tips of his hard fingers digging deep into the flesh of his waist. With piston-like precision, Gavin began fucking him in earnest. Each thrust speared him perfectly; every dragging pull took with it another ounce of Nines’s crumbling sanity. Nines’s arms gave out under the onslaught. He fell face-first into the bedding, ass up like a bitch in heat, and he begged _ —begged— _ Gavin to fuck him more. Harder. Please. Oh, God, please.  __

His orgasm hit like a freight train. Like… Like something inevitable, all-encompassing, and positively gleeful at the end result. Like a bratty kid setting off firecrackers, seeking the destruction of something else just for the pleasure of saying he could. That was what Gavin was like. Nines threw back his head and sobbed, coating the sheets in cum as his android continued to bruise his hips, his ass, his everything with thrusts so hard they knocked the bed frame against the cracked, crumbling wall. 

The tenants on the other side probably hated him now. That was fine though. Nines hated himself a little too for losing it like this so completely. 

“Fuck, fuck, perfect, you perfect fucking bitch, I’m gonna fill you to the brim—” 

And then Gavin came too, doing just that. 

Nines had never slept with an android before, but it was obvious he’d thought about it considerably. How it would feel, how hard it would be. How much they would come. 

Well, Gavin was hardly a good test basis when it came to androids in general. If he were anything like the rest, then Nines could die happy knowing the answer was  _ a lot.  _

He scrambled at the bedding, arching and wriggling and  _ keening  _ as Gavin fucked pulses upon pulses of his ejaculate deeper. It poured down Nines’s thighs, then gushed in thick rivulets when Gavin deigned to pull out to collapse on the bed beside him. A red light cut through the black still speckling Nines’s vision. The LED. At least he’d managed to knock Gavin’s processor down a notch. 

To think, all it took to do that was him ruining his ass for anyone else. 

Nines buried his face in his threadbare pillows at the thought. He fell to the bedding in a heap. Crossing his legs didn’t keep the mess inside him. He’d need another shower once he could walk again.  

Like a child prodding at a bruise, Nines pressed his fingers between his legs, feeling just how hot and swollen his entrance was. He bit down on a weak, defeated groan. Gavin had fucked him loose. He’d practically fucked him blind. 

“You’re the worst,” he mumbled, knowing Gavin would still hear. The worst android in existence, tailor made just for him. 

A weak, staticky laugh answered him. “Love you too, babe.” 

Nines smiled at that, but he made sure to hide it from sight. 

He’d just let Gavin fuck him raw. It wouldn’t do to give the damn android even more of an ego than he already had. 

**Author's Note:**

> woot! gotta love a unique reverse!au. if you liked it, consider leaving a comment to let me know! check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more dbh funtimes! until next time!


End file.
